


Never-ending

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Neville are in the “honeymoon” phase still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never-ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Prompt: Day 3 sentence—“Did you know that no matter what you do, you drive me crazy?”
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

Charlie waited for the healer to duck into the back before he made his move, swooping in and practically throwing himself on Neville. He was all hands, sweeping them up and down Neville’s sides, grasping at clothes, trying to get them off. 

“Charlie!” Neville hissed. “She could be back at any moment. And my leg…”

Lifting his head, Charlie looked down at it. “Does it hurt terribly?”

Neville hesitated then shook his head. “No, not too terribly. Just a minor accident with a broomstick. Healer Devon says it should be fine in an hour.” 

Charlie made a sound deep in the back of his throat like a dragon cooing hungrily at the sight of its next meal. “We can do a lot in an hour.” 

“Charlie!” Neville laughed, trying to push the man back, though another part of him insisted this continue. “What has gotten into you?”

“You’ll be in me soon, I hope,” said Charlie, cocking his head and sliding his hand into Neville’s trousers.

*

Two heaping spoons of milkweed seeds slid into the bottle. He stoppered it and went to place it on the shelf.

“Nev?”

Startled, Neville jumped and fumbled the bottle, nearly dropping it and the last hour of his work. He saw it safely to the shelf, pushed back far enough that it couldn’t possibly fall if Charlie lifted him onto the table and lifted his legs into the air again. “I was just finishing up. I thought we said six, didn’t we?”

“Mmm,” Charlie agreed. “For dinner, yes. But I need an appetizer now.”

Chuckling, Neville shook his head. “Here though? Didn’t you say plants were boring?”

“Mmm. Maybe I’ve discovered a particular blossom I like.” With that, he hoisted Neville up onto the worktable as expected.

*

Neville was up to his chins in dragon dung, trying without much success to master a shovel two sizes too big for him to wield naturally. He’d seen the keepers at it before, scooping and clearing away, but now he realized it wasn’t quite as easy as they’d made it look. 

“Oh yes.”

Neville recognized the lust-filled voice at once, though he pretended not to. “Hush. My boyfriend’ll be here any second. He mustn’t catch us talking.”

“Insanely jealous, is he? The possessive type?”

Neville nodded. “Charlie Weasley knows what he wants and goes after it.” 

From around the corner, Charlie pounced, knocking Neville back against the hay and dirt and whatever dung was left on the floor of the dragon’s enclosure. His nose wrinkled at the smell. It was going to take hours to charm it out of his clothes now. “Even if it’s covered in dragon droppings?”

Charlie nodded, eagerness flashing in his eyes. “Especially then.”

*

Neville woke to find Charlie nibbling his ear. “Char?” he asked sleepily. “What time is it?”

“Three a.m. or thereabouts,” Charlie replied, his tongue lapping along Neville’s jawline.

“You’re insatiable!” Neville yawned and closed his eyes again. 

“And you’re so damn hot.”

“I was only sleeping,” he said. “Not doing anything especially special.” 

“That’s more than enough to get me going,” Charlie said. “Don’t you know that no matter what you do, you drive me crazy?”

Laughing, Neville rolled over, into Charlie, and slung a leg up over his hip to press their crotches together. “When do you think this phase is going to end? When do you think we’ll get enough of each other?” 

“If I have anything to say about it: never.” In the darkness of Charlie’s bedroom, Neville happily surrendered.


End file.
